Contigo
by Zafiro Black
Summary: Naruto quiere vivir con Sasuke, pero este no esta tan seguro y terminan peleando, ahora Sasuke debe de arreglar todo para volver con su adorado rubio


**Contigo**

_Tú justificas mi existencia:_

_si no te conozco no he vivido;_

_si muero sin conocerte, no muero, porque no he vivido_

Luis Cernuda

Sasuke se despertó a las siete de la mañana a pesar de que era domingo

--Vaya que pasé una mala noche—pensó mientras 5recuperaba un poco la conciencia y se preparaba para tomar una ducha.

Y en verdad que había pasado una mala noche, pues había dormido en el pequeño sofá de la salita de Naruto.

--¡Qué estupidez!, francamente…-- murmuró mientras se ponía bajo el chorro de agua caliente y pensaba en los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------

Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en la sala del primero viendo cómodamente la tele

--Oye, ¿sabes que Sakura y Lee se casarán?—preguntó el rubio mirando de reojo al Uchiha intentando disimular

--Ya lo sabía, ¿y?—le contestó su novio totalmente indiferente al tema

--¿Cómo que "y"?—reclamó Naruto olvidando por completo el disimulo – ¡no son los únicos!, también Neji y Hinata, Shino y Kiba, Gaara y Sai, Shikamaru y Temari…

--¿A dónde quieres llegar dobe?—preguntó el azabache al sospechar hacia donde se dirigía aquella conversación

--¿Por qué somos los únicos que seguimos sin casarnos?—chilló Naruto—ni siquiera vivimos juntos

--Es que no creo que debamos de vivir juntos, ambos nos amamos, así que no hay ninguna necesidad de mudarnos o casarnos para demostrar algo

--No te pido que nos casemos, es solo que quiero vivir contigo y parece que tu no me quieres o que no lo quieres reconocer ante los demás

--Tu sabes que yo lo reconozco con quien sea, pero vivir juntos me parece un compromiso innecesario y…

--¿Compromiso?—berreó Naruto—es por que no estas seguro de que me quieres y por eso no quieres comprometerte

--Yo no quise decir…- intentó corregir Sasuke

--Yo no lo quieras cambiar, ya entendí lo que me querías decir—y se fue corriendo a su habitación

---------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

Y cuando intento remediarlo todo mas tarde solo consiguió empeorar la situación, y fue por eso que pasó la noche en la sala, pero ese día estaba dispuesto a corregirlo todo.

**···**

Naruto despertó hacia el mediodía cuando el Sol le pegaba de lleno en la cara. Se incorporó perezosamente y se asomó a la sala para decepcionarse al encontrar el sofá vacío.

--Teme, ¿porqué me haces sufrir esto?—se preguntó desilusionado

-----------------------------------------------Flash Back-------------------------------------------------

Naruto dormitaba recostado sobre su cama cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Sasuke.

--Dobe—dijo con "ternura" mientras se subía en la cama y se aproximaba lo más posible a su novio—vamos, despierta—y comenzó a besar el cuello del rubio

--Déjame—gruñó Naruto más dormido que despierto, aunque fue ignorado y pronto el azabache se había trepado al cuerpo del ojiazul y continuaba besándolo

--Vamos Naruto—le dijo intentándolo animar

--Ya basta—le respondió algo molesto al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba—hace 5 minutos decías que no querías nada de compromiso y en cuanto vengo a dormir vienes a que me acueste contigo

--Yo nunca quise decir…

--Así eres siempre—continuó su monólogo ignorando por completo a su novio—nunca me dices que me quieres, siempre das por hecho que lo sé, pero en cuanto puedes, quieres que vaya a acostarme contigo

--YA BASTA—grito perdiendo la paciencia-- ¿qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué dices estas cosas?

--Porque es la verdad

Se callaron unos segundos hasta que Sasuke habló

--Y entonces, ¿lo de este noche?—preguntó insinuante

--Largo de aquí—rugió furioso el rubio sacándolo a empujones de la habitación y cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

----------------------------------------Fin del Flash Back----------------------------------------------

--… y fue así como lo mandé a dormir a la sala—le comentaba el afligido rubio a su amiga Sakura

--Tal vez no es tan malo como tu crees—intentó consolarlo

--Claro que lo es, hoy que desperté ya no estaba—sollozó—seguro me abandonó para siempre

--Seguro tuvo algo que hacer y…

--Es domingo y ni siquiera tiene misiones, lo más probable es que haya regresado a la aldea del sonido y pronto pida que le manden sus cosas—concluyó Sai

--Tu si que ayudas – lo regaño Gaara

Los cuatro ninjas estaban sentados en Ichiraku Ramen intentando ayudar a Naruto aunque no iban progresando mucho

—Ya no me quiere, BUAAA—lloraba el rubio desconsolado

—Claro que si, solo quiere pensarse las cosas—decía Sakura

—¿Qué cosas?—se asustó Naruto—seguro ya no sabe lo que siente por mi y en lo que piensa es en dejarme

—Mejor come un poco de ramen—Gaara le acercó el plato al ojiazul que comenzó a comer mientras las lágrimas escurrían por su rostro

—Todo lo que intentamos solo empeora la situación, míralo, ahora está mes deprimido que antes—se lamentó Sai

—Pues tú no estás ayudando mucho—reclamó la pelirrosa

—Tampoco tienes que hablarle así

—Gaara tiene razón, fea

—No me llames fea

—No le grites

—A ti nadie te pregunto

—No seas grosera con el Kazakage

—Cállate, todo es por tu culpa

Y pronto los tres ya habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos, ante la melancólica mirada de su amigo.

—Sakura, Sai por favor dejen de pelear—les pidió una voz aburrida—Kazakage, ¿le importaría ayudarme a separarlos?

Entre Gaara y Shikamaru lograron arrancar de las manos de Sakura a Sai que lo tenía contra el suelo y se preparaba para golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

—Venga Sakura, ya déjalo—suspiró mirándolos con impaciencia—ustedes si que son problemáticos, ¿verdad?

—Si no hubiera intentado "animar" a Naruto…

—Hablando de Naruto,-- miró al rubio— debes de ir a la academia ninja

— ¿Para qué?—preguntó desconfiado

—No lo sé, a mi solo me pidieron que te avisara

—De acuerdo, entonces vamos—tomó a Sakura de la mano y salió corriendo seguido por Sai y Gaara

Cuando llegaron a la academia, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y mucha gente del pueblo (sobre todo jóvenes mujeres) estaba adentro muy emocionada.

Al entrar, notaron que había una especie de escenario en medio del patio y en él, estaban Sasuke, Kakashi e Iruka acomodando algunas bocinas.

— ¿Pero qué es lo que piensa hacer el teme?—se preguntó Naruto sorprendido, pero en ese momento, Sasuke tomó un micrófono del suelo y dijo:

—Lamento mucho lo que sucedió, y sobre todo lo que piensas de mi, por eso… voy a… para que sepas lo que de verdad siento por ti—y la música comenzó a sonar.

_Tus besos se llegaron a recrear _

_aquí en mi boca_

_llenando de ilusión _

_y de pasión mi vida loca_

Toda Konoha estaba desternillada de la risa, incluso Gaara que apenas y sonreía a veces, ahora se carcajeaba abiertamente frente a toda la aldea. Y es que una cosa era ser un gran ninja y otra muy diferente era cantar bien, y Uchiha Sasuke cumplía con lo primero, pero a la hora de cantar desafinaba, desentonaba y a veces hasta se adelantaba a la música.

_Las horas más felices de mi amor_

_fueron contigo_

_por eso es que mi alma _

_siempre extraña_

_tu dulce alivio_

De los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a escurrir lágrimas, - de alegría, no de vergüenza- y es que no importaba lo mal que cantara su novio, o lo cursi que fuera la canción, porque con ese gesto le estaba demostrando todo lo que no le decía pero que sentía. Y la alegría que se reflejaba en la cara del rubio era suficiente para que su novio siguiera cantando.

_Te puedo yo jurar ante un altar_

_mi amor sincero_

_a todo mundo le puedes contar_

_que si te quiero_

_tus labios me enseñaron a sentir_

_lo que es ternura_

_y no me cansaré de bendecir _

_tanta dulzura_

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a pesar de que seguían riendo, pero Naruto corrió hacia el escenario para poder besar a su novio mientras el le pedía que se fueran a vivir juntos:

—Por supuesto que si, te amo, a pesar del ridículo que has hecho, aunque tendrás que pedirle perdón a toda la aldea por semejante agresión—y antes de que su novio se pudiera quejar volvió a besarlo para demostrarle cuanto lo quería.


End file.
